The Potter Story
by EvanlynPotter
Summary: The Potters, from the Marauder Era, to the Next Generation. Action, adventure, friendship, romance, mysteries, Voldemort, a few mortal enemies, and of course, redheads. Expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter. Eleven-year-old son of the rich and influential Harold and Marilyn Potter. He was and had anything and everything that anyone could ever want. Good looks, intelligence, money, power, famous name, love, charm, courage and the sports gene. Everyone and admired him and he admired himself. Who wouldn't? He was THE James Potter. He wasn't selfish, exactly. Well, not in the material sense. He gave or spent hundreds of galleons to and on those he cared about. And yes, he did care about others. A lot. James loved people, he really did. People of all sorts. He didn't care about your blood status, unless you were the type to flaunt it. He didn't care about your wealth or even a lack thereof, unless you were the type to donate it to Saint Mungo's so that they would build a 'Purebloods Only' wing. He didn't even care about your beliefs, unless you believed in the extermination of muggle-borns and the like. He loved everyone unless they had something that he wanted or were a part of the whole Slytherin-is-the-best-and-mudbloods-suck shindig.

Sirius Orion Black. Eleven-year-old rebel. White sheep of the Black family and fierce Gryffindor supporter, he despised everything in green and silver. He inherited the high cheekbones, piercing grey eyes and black hair of his family. His decidedly sadistic attitude towards Slytherins was an interesting trait. On the one hand, his prejudice and and his actions are very Slytherin, yet his boldness in the execusion of his actions was so very Gryfindor. He was brave, to the point where it could be called recklessnes. He was self-centered the way that James was. He already had money and could buy pretty much anything he wanted so why would he want more. He wasn't greedy, but he was arrogant in the extreme. Or at least he acted that way. Perhaps he was just insecure, misunderstood, eager to put on a brave front to the world. Or maybe not. Maybe he took too much pride in his beater skills and his excellent grasp of advanced magic at such a young age. Almost definately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know I should have updated. I'll get better at this 'updating three stories frequently' thing soon. Thanks to Fred2008 for his review, I really appreciated the constructive criticism and the reminder to update****.**

James Potter was feeling distinctly claustrophobic. For a lover of wide-open spaces, such as quidditch pitches (and red heads although that was hereditary and totally irrelevant), platform nine-and-three-quarters was rather overwhelming; crowds of students and parents, siblings, aunts and uncles, grandparents and, Merlin only knows why, James' second cousin snogging her MUGGLE boyfriend beside the trolley deposit area. He shook his head to rid it of that particular image before he was promptly yanked back to the present by his mother screeching in his ear.

'HURRY UP AND GET ON THE TRAIN,' and then, 'oh, my baby boy's going to Hogwarts, aw! I'm so proud of you; you're so grown up...'

'MUM! Gerrof me! You're choking me and if you don't manage to kill me like that I'll die of embarrassment!' James's mum currently had him in a stranglehold and was sobbing uncontrollably into his favourite shirt.

James's father (the traitor) was sniggering at his son's predicament. But as Marian Potter freed James, his father, Harold Potter leaned down and whispered conspiratorially, 'You think she's emotional now? You didn't live with her when she was pregnant with you. She was a bloody human water park.'

'I heard that!' Harold winced. Marian was a red head and her temper was NOT to be reckoned with. Once during a minor attack on a small wizarding village, one of the Death Eaters had nearly hit James with a nasty cutting curse. Marian's _wandless_ retaliation had resulted in four out of the ten Death Eaters being thrown into the air and effectively being put out of action for months.

'Right well, you know the drill, be polite to the senior years, the professors and especially the governors. No back-chat, smart-arse comments, follow the rules, no pranking/hexing or pestering other students or anyone for that matter, oh and, write to your mother and I,' Harold said, loud enough for Marian to hear, before leaning down to give his son a hug and whispering, 'Just don't get caught,' James grinned.

'I promise Dad,' said James and then grabbed his trunk and hauled it onto the train, seating himself in an almost empty compartment. The other occupant being what seemed to be a sleeping, sandy-haired eleven-year-old boy. At least, he thought it was a boy, the rest of him, or her, was covered by a black cloak that seemed to be made of _only_ patches. He wondered briefly whether such a thing was possible, before the door to the compartment opened and a figure with shoulder-length black hair and pale skin was shoved through by an older girl with black hair and an ugly sneer on her face.

The boy caught himself before he could fall and straightened, raising his head and glaring at James with strange, stormy grey eyes. If James had not been a Potter and therefore a Gryffindor and therefore brave past the point of stupidity, he would have flinched at the look. But James was a Potter and so glared right back at the boy with the high-cheekbones and almost vampiric appearance. To his surprise, the boy spoke,

'Who're you?'

'Why d'you want to know?' James asked.

'Just curious,' the boy replied smoothly.

'Curiosity killed the cat,' James shot at him. He shrugged and smiled wryly,

'I was always more of a dog person anyway,' James grinned,

'James Potter,' he held his hand out and the other boy took it,

'Sirius Black,' James couldn't say he was really surprised. Sirius had all the key features of the Black family: the high cheekbones, the black hair, the grey eyes.

'So...d'you play Quidditch?' and so began the conversation that led to the unlikely friendship of Sirius Black and James Potter.

**A/N: Thanks guys, what did you think? Getting better? Anyway, does anyone know how to work the beta function? If you know, please explain, I haven't got a clue. The review button's right there...**


End file.
